User talk:Elfansoer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character Box page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ixsc15 (Talk) 09:46, March 27, 2013 Hi Elfansoer, Nice to meet you, it's high time we introduced ourselves :) I could barely recognize you as the only clue of your presence is the minor edits you make, so create an introduction on your user page :) Anyways, we three play SH2 irregularly (as our times allow it), but besides studying, editing is hard on the weekdays. The wiki is not dead, we still do contribute but in a bit lower rate. But you got it right from a point that most users left this portal some 2-3 years ago and recently Hypno-disc asked for an administrator status at the wiki sysop. He immediately gave the title for us, stating that 'he believed that this wiki was abandoned'. To get to know me, feel free to message or view my profile. I happen to own Crusader, so with the help of Gameranger, we can arrange and play a game (mostly on Mondays, Fridays and less surely the weekends). We can also wait for you to join us, if you liked SH2 too! :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 15:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It's nice that you would work on Crusader :) I meant on 'we three' that there is me and two penfriends, who take care of the page (besides you) and make edits regularly. We have just started arranging games with the user Victoriouslife' (Victoria in real life), who is a good friend of 'Hypno-disc' (Michael). Michael joined the wiki this January and I met him on this wiki. We both own SH2 and we played dozens of matches against hostile alliances, winning most of our matches so far. He invited Victoria to join us and now we are on training ourselves to get better and better with time. As far as I know, Crusader is playable even with your speed (albeit with a much higher delay). The GameRanger program can be used to set up servers and games, as the game itself wouldn't recognize network games (only LAN). Even if you can't play because of your modem, we appreciate all your contributions to this wiki ;) I noticed that English is not your first language. What other languages do you speak? As with me, I can speak Hungarian, German and Russian besides English (you must be in GMT+2, so somewhere around Eastern Europe) :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 16:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, We know each other via the Internet. We came across each other on this wiki and this is the only way we can communicate each other. To play Crusader, you'll need to have the GameRanger program (as I said in the previous letter). This is a helper program to host and join games and it is not that hard to use. Anyway, I was just guessing. And there is no problem with your writing style! Ixsc15 (talk) 15:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) GameRanger is a free program to use. Just type in "gameranger.com" and you are greeted with a minimalistic title screen and a giant blue button in the right saying "download GameRanger". Install the program and you may see multiple servers with different games. I haven't used this utility that much, so refer to the built-in help in the program. Your speed, however, may cause delays in the game. I have a very high speed broadband at home, which means that the difference would mean advantages: way less reaction time for units, much more fluent gameplay and so on. This is caused by the bandwidth, as the higher your speed, the less time your computer needs to send your signal to the server and get it back (faster communication, in short). This would not be a problem if you play with players in the same speed. I don't have much experience with games like these, however... We might give it a try, if you'd to try it out. :) 08:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for the terrible IP-address signature, I forgot to log in. Ixsc15 (talk) 08:32, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Not now, but we can arrange a game some time in the weekend or as you will it. Ixsc15 (talk) 09:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, What kind of problem do you have with the firewall? If it won't let you play because it thinks that it is harmful, make an exception for the program (search Control Panel, select W. Firewall and search for a list of programs, where you can tick Crusader). I haven't ever used Javascript, and sadly, I don't know anyone here for sure. You can ask for other users if they could use this language though. Feel free to ask more :) Ixsc15 (talk) 13:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Then the firewall lets the program access the internet... what is your problem exactly with it? Ixsc15 (talk) 13:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well... maybe you'll need to access your router/firewall again to check for that tick. If it is already done, try connecting again. Check for any popup windows that say they blocked a program from accessing the Internet. If so, find a checkbox which would prevent the system from further blocking the game and click 'allow'. Ixsc15 (talk) 14:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I was quite busy in these days to make any edits. In contrast, I saw your work and I'm much impressed. I like your idea to make a summary for each page! I avoided changing site structures, since I have little knowledge in HTML and tables could really mess up pages (for example, they always occupied the entire width of the page, regardless to added and params). I have read your letter, where you demanded permission for JavaScript. For what and why would you use that? The wiki has quite a number of options and add-ons for multimedia and other stuff. Nevertheless, I have no knowledge of the languages (aside the modified HTML) that this wiki supports, nor I know if it is strict to permissions and site ranks. Do you have some interactive GUI in your mind? Anyway, I like you are working hard to make this page better! Ixsc15 (talk) 14:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I may grant you something higher rank to have options to use additional languages. Keep in mind that I don't know (yet) which rank provides which authorities... How do you know that the wiki won't let you to use the elements of them? Trivia: I use only crossbowmen mainly for defense as Crusader troops, all other troops include horse archers, assassins, slaves and Arabian bowmen in my arsenal. Ixsc15 (talk) 15:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) One more thing to add: I can correct the garmmar mistakes you may make in your edits. I won't obviously change your style and contents, I'll just make it correct. All right, I granted you an 'admin' status, so that you can edit page layout and other settings. Refer to page. Please, if you notice something vandal or rude on the wiki, remove it to help! Welcome to the admins group! Ixsc15 (talk) 15:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The Wikia help page states that admins have the rights to change a page's appearance. Still, I truly think you deserve this title, so just still your beating heart and start working on the contents! I think, admin rank is enough. Good night(?), Ixsc15 (talk) 16:05, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, get ready and show me what you got! Ixsc15 (talk) 10:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I was wondering if you might consider getting SH2 so that I could join you and Ixsc15 in a game at some point? Unlike SH2, it is difficult to get SHC in this country without resorting to measures like ebay and half the things I've got off there don't. I have corrected a few typos and grammar mistakes for you. If you wish to see some of our games, visit the blogs on Ixsc15's blog page. He is under the name of Cassius II and I am under the title of King Richard III. Are you thinking of getting SHC2 later this year? I beleive Ixsc15 is and I am as well. Hope to talk to you again soon, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Would you be able to play your SH2 if we can give you a time to join us for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, SH2 has its improvements and you only have to get used to every element. Honor system is a bit complicated, it's true, but there's only a few ways (7-8) to accumulate honor. You gain honor for punishing peasants, entertaining your citizens, holding feasts and dances and so on. Honor has the purpose to limit players' abilities and makes you think twice which troops to recruit and what to do. Strategy is much more important in SH2, but it isn't neglectable in Crusader either. Other than that, I like this system, although for me it is better to leave it unused as it is in Crusader. Hope that they won't include this in the upcoming game! Ixsc15 (talk) 08:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If you want some assistance with understanding the SH2 economy system, I can give you some help (so can Ixsc15 for that matter) if you need it. Good luck with getting it working. That last message was me by the way :) Hypno-disc (talk) 08:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Of course I can help you with you AI refurbs! I can help you with SH2 on the AI strategies as I play it a LOT! I'm sure Ixsc15 will be able to help you with SHC. Hypno-disc (talk) 09:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm much impressed with the plan for each page. I can't add too much, only a slight modification: with the Castles & strategies section, the first point should be the economy, the second the offense and the third the defense. Economy is the most straightforward topic and therefore it should be the first. Offense, then defense should come next, to have a similar layout to the "how to deal with" part. We should apply this plan for the SH2 and Legends AIs as well if Hypno-disc got some time to work with them. Just a quote: 'Rule this nation with me! Soon our family name should be synonyms with leadership!' - the Hawk in a cutscene before mission 8 Ixsc15 (talk) 10:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing something coming to my mind: try not to overwhelm the character's page into a strategy section. Viewers are more interested in the character itself than the way it plays, in general. I had to extremely shorten the Wolf's page as it was pretty long and contained excess information. Together we can moderate the length of each article. *chuckle* That's it for now, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The Wolf's page doesn't need to be made shorter anymore: I just mentioned that I shortened drastically. Beforehand, it was around the double of the current version's length. As with working, I may alternate between adding details to AI's pages/uploading walkthroughs for the skirmish trail. I have 26-27 missions beaten some time ago, but currently I don't feel up to progress with it, since there is a tremendous work to translate and modify (I keep the walkthroughs in Hungarian scattered in 3 text files). Once I uploaded them in English, I'll continue with the trail to finally beat it. In the evening some time I'll continue working. Ixsc15 (talk) 11:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I need your help in adding images to character boxes. Edwin needs his mugshot putting in. I have just completely rebuilt the page. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Message recieved and understood my friend, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I suggest we remove the 'and it is also in the main page' stupidity and leave it as: 'This article is featured on the main page.' . It is just lame to feature an article without posting it to the main page, as having it simply featured does nothing and is just pure nonsense. I can change this thing too (I just got home from university, so sorry for not responding earlier) in a minute. Thanks for popping up the idea! Ixsc15 (talk) 13:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S.:Oh, and could you please remove the hyperlink pointing to your Doomwiki profile? I also love Doom, played with zDaemon and Skulltag for a very long time, but it's uncomfortable to constantly switch around wikis, hehe... Hi, there are some changes (but not too many) for the page. The featured article is changed every week or so, and you can submit your idea to Hypno-disc, who will change the site on your demand. I mostly added walkthroughs for Crusader (the historical trails) and redid some pages, which now include the Unit template. Some enemies in Crusader got their own tables as well. Hypno-disc helped with the job, this page is pretty much our common work. Feel free to discuss any ideas or thoughts with us. Ixsc15 (talk) 12:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I thought that instead of (or besides) categories, we should use navigation pages, as category pages are hard to navigate in and many pages in the category will just create pages with no order at all. A navigation page like the one under 'Stronghold Crusader walkthroughs' on the main page is already available. The wikia bar has links pointing to category pages, which are useless in my opinion. How can I change the references within it? Just tell me a few words about it and it won't be a problem at all. As with the ranks, I am unaware of renaming them. Wikia pages use fixed names for them, and so far I haven't found any pages that have different names for administrators, etc. (even the Russian site uses the Admin tag). That's it, Ixsc15 (talk) 13:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) At the homepage, under the Walkthroughs title, you see a 'Stronghold Crusader walkthroughs' link. Click on it and refer to the tables' page names (they are all the same). Each walkthrough page is under the category of Walkthrough. For example, the first mission's page in Call to Arms is like: 'Walkthrough: Nicaea, the Journey South' We should adapt these alternate names then. As I am the only bureaucrat on the page, but I am much right an admin, just call me the same (like Councilor as you mentioned). Thus, welcome, Councilor! *hehe* Ixsc15 (talk) 13:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, I am currently testing the new building template on the Chapel page. It is called Template:Building and is derived from your Unit template, except for it is much shorter. Changing the bar soon. Ixsc15 (talk) 14:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I have edited the bar and the walkthroughs point to the appropriate : Single Player section. Check out the new template I have created! Ixsc15 (talk) 14:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Nice to have you back! A while ago, you said you had SH2, but you were confused as to how it worked. I'll ask Ixsc15 and he'll send you a guide with some advice on what to do to make an effective castle. He did for a friend of mine. If you can then understand the game, then we could have a 4v4 (me, you, Victoria (Victoriouslife, a friend of mine who also owns SH2) and Zsolt(Ixsc15) on the game! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Publishing the guide that Michael has asked for: http://www.divshare.com/download/23682678-146 This is just a small briefing of the main concepts and my point of view according to gameplay. It is not outdated, yet it is different to play on maps with no buildings than maps with many hovels. Check out the SH2 multiplayer page on the wiki for additional information. I recommend you see the 'useful strategies' section, which are all used in every multiplayer game. Soon you should get a taste of these games :) Ixsc15 (talk) 08:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Phew... you ask me to create more detailed pages when they are detailed enough, hehe: the honor page sums up the aspects of gaining it and using it, the SH2 multiplayer contains many useful strategies, which are nowhere enough to the guide I created, in my opinion. Creating a huge guide for SH2 is just near to impossible, if you mean a huge page filled with plenty of thingies. I may edit the SH2 page to make a list of the main aspects, then extract and explain all of them in their own links. However, don't expect me to have this freshly ready, as editing takes time :) As with units page, how do you imagine the SH2 expansion? Should the pages contain SH2 exclusive information? I support the idea of expanding those pages, although try to be as brief as possible. Maybe I should write a better and more detailed guide to supply you with plenty of information covering SH2 as close as possible. What do you think? Ixsc15 (talk) 09:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all, I didn't know that you like detailed pages and articles, I should have thought about it... I may change my mind and create more detailed articles (that is just my personal view about brief summaries opposing your view, but that is just fine). SH2 has not much explain for each aspect, just to mention honour. I think that the word 'reputation' should be used instead of honour: holding celebrations, events and such makes you popular and more noble among the population and the countryside, earning you "reputation". Thinking of recruiting troops which cost honour, imagine a knight. Knights had always much respect and in the medieval ages, when fighting and dying in the battlefield were the primary ideals (for a knight at least), they were considered to be the closest to this ideality. Besides, they had a horse, nice-looking gear and an above-average morale, not fearing of death and other bad things. Therefore, they were honorable and "drained" attention from the Lord with their attributes. And I gladly support the idea of creating the Layout Guide! Ixsc15 (talk) 10:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC)